


Tears and life

by Lolly1785



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly1785/pseuds/Lolly1785
Summary: I wrote this to show what living with anxiety and depression can be like. This is based on my feelings and experience, everyone has different experiences with these two things.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Tears and life

Her eyes fill with tears which fall slowly down her face, each tear falls on her window ledge exploding into small puddles Infront of her. She sits there, staring, wondering and praying for an answer to the questions circling her mind. The questions that keep her up at night, give her nightmares and drains what happiness she has left. She asks herself where it all went wrong whilst questioning her ability to survive through this thing called life. 

This simple, quiet and afraid little girl dazes out of her window seeking for the help she most desperately desires, the help to get out of her head. For Izzy each day is a battle with her mind and heart, a fight for survival. A fight for the will to live and succeed. She wishes to be loved and not to be a burden or failure to others, especially those she loves. 

Izzy is constantly drowning in an ocean where everyone else around her breaths, she feels the weight of a hundred planets of her shoulders which slowly pushes her down and doesn’t allow her to get back up. She has battled with eating disorders and depression, yet she is still here, she still fights. Now the question is why, why does this girl try so hard even though it pains her?

Well her reason is this. Izzy believes life has a path for everyone, even if all those paths have thorns and are covered in darkness, she knows that there is always light somewhere along the way. There is no heaven without hell and no hell without heaven, sometimes, it takes a few walks through fire to find water. 

Even if life feels as if it is dragging, useless or even pointless, its still good to keep fighting, to keep living and trying. Who knows what we could miss out on if we don’t, there is marriage, having children, getting a dream job and even seeing the world and this is something Izzy knows more than anyone.

Izzy still has her battles; she still has her down days but this time it’s much easier to handle. You see, she met someone very special who turned her whole life around, they make her smile, laugh and most importantly, they make her feel happy to be alive.


End file.
